


Random Drabble #005 (SouMako)

by DirtyFreeDrabbles (MakikoIgami)



Series: DirtyFreeDrabbles [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Docking, Foreskin Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/DirtyFreeDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Anon Request] SouMako foreskin play, (docking kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabble #005 (SouMako)

As sweet and as angelic Makoto was usually, Sousuke had found once the two of them had started dating, the kinkier and more adventurous were his ideas once they got hot and down to it. “Angel in the streets, devil in the sheets,” or something like that was what was running through his head right now, after he had agreed to Makoto’s shyly offer of “I want to try something, please tell me to stop if you don’t like it.”

The problem was: Sousuke liked what Makoto was currently doing to him, but he was too proud to admit that.  To his great advantage though, Makoto had learned that it was okay for him to continue whatever he was doing until Sousuke explicitly told him to stop. It was like a  _safe word_  between them, and Sousuke had rarely had to use it.

It seemed that it wasn’t only Makoto who was into foreskin play, but Sousuke as well. At first he had only been amused by Makoto’s interest in the soft skin covering his glans, but the more Makoto kept biting and pulling on it, licking around underneath it. It was a little painful at first, like almost all the times when Makoto tried something, but Sousuke had argued with himself that shoving fingers and a cock up somebody’s ass was also pretty painful, so he shouldn’t be complaining too much, at least not while it was still bearable. And he had been well rewarded, feeling intense pleasure once the feeling of pain had subsided into pleasure.

Right then, Makoto had pulled up his foreskin right over the ridge of his glans, making an effort to cover the most sensitive part with it again, and it was somewhat amusing to Sousuke how much his dick looked like it did it its flaccid state, even though it was probably a lot longer and thicker now. What had him moaning lowly in the back of his throat though was the expertise and skill Makoto used to run his tongue over the small opening he had created and forced to be in place even as he rubbed a fist over the engorged manhood. It was like he was using his own foreskin to masturbate him, giving him a feeling of what it would feel like it if he opened up his mouth for Sousuke to use.

Sousuke liked it, and he bucked his hips forward to signal just how much he liked it, but that was apparently the wrong thing to do because Makoto just stopped. He let go of his manhood as well, and scrambled up, working off his pants.

“I… I want to try something else, too,” he admitted and Sousuke was kind of delighted to see just how selfish his lover was today. He pushed Sousuke back onto his back, crawling up to straddle his upper thighs, but not further. Watching closely as he propped himself back up on his elbows, Sousuke was surprised – and aroused – to see how Makoto took out his own dick and stroked it a few times, taking care to play with his own foreskin while he did so, pinching it closed on the very end.

“…What would you have done if I had been cut?” Sousuke asked hoarsely, needing to clear his throat to wet it from moaning so much for the past bit.

“I would have done this right from the start,” Makoto explained and carefully put the tips of their cocks together, their precum mixing as he ran his fingers over both glans, but then they were both covered by foreskin; Sousuke’s by Makoto’s and a moment later Makoto had covered his own with Sousuke’s foreskin. The younger one was panting heavily, red, swollen lips hanging open as he watched his hands work in deep concentration.

Wondering how he was able to just keep watching and not just cum right there on the spot, Sousuke couldn’t help but adore the thoroughness of his boyfriend. Knowing Makoto he had probably spent hours on the internet, trying to find out if he would be allowed to do these kinds of things with somebody else and that he had contemplating bringing this up for a very long time, so seeing the finished result had him moaning and gasping and he just  _loved_  every moment of it.

“Fuck,” he breathed, gaining Makoto’s attention with the course. “This is hot, how… How in hell’s name did you think of this?”

“I don’t know,” Makoto gasped, “but I kept playing like this with myself, so I started wondering how great it must feel if I did it with someone else. Though… this is  _way_  better than I could have imagined, shit!”

At the curse, Sousuke couldn’t help but chuckle, placing a hand on Makoto’s wrist to keep it in place as the other masturbated both of them at the same time. “Well, I like it and I like it so much that I want to see cum as I come with you.”

“I hope it’s not taking you so long, because I’m – ah! – about to come any second now!”


End file.
